Darkened Light
by Insane Teddy Bear
Summary: Zero is a pureblood. Wait? What! The others thought he was human! Though they can't ask him because Yuuki's kicked him out. Will they ever find out what's happening? Will Kaname confess to Zero! KanamexZero
1. Chapter 1

**Fifth story, First Vampire Knights one! On with the reading! Mush Huskies!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything But The Plot and My OC, Got It?**

* * *

Zero couldn't believe what was happening. Yuuki was now a pure-blood, courtesy of Kaname Kuran. That wasn't what surprised him though. What did was the fact that they were siblings. They looked like each other, but he never would have guessed that they were related.

"I don't want to be friends with you anymore, Zero. I think that it would also be better if you didn't come to this school anymore"

Ah, he should have expected that. The chairman looked mortified at what he was hearing. At the same time so did Touga. Then again, they both knew what would happen now because of what she just said.

"Thanks for that I guess."

"What are you saying thank you for? I just said I hated you!"

"You just won me 1000 dollars."

"How?"

A wind of black rose petals swirled around behind Zero. When they died down a figure stepped out from behind them. It was a girl of about 16 with ankle-length navy blue hair with silver highlights. She had gold cat-like eyes and had the school's day class uniform on. The others could swear that they'd seen her before.

"Where's Ichiru?" The girl asked.

"I don't know. Weren't you supposed to watch him?"

"I'm not his babysitter, Zero."

"Neither am I."

"Yeah, but you're his brother. You should know where he is."

"Do you know where your brothers are, Maiya?"

"No. I owe you 500 for the bet then. Ichiru owes you the rest."

"Yeah, but doesn't he owe you 250?"

Before she could answer a figure came in from the door and tackled Zero.

"Get off me, Ichiru." Ichiru got up and helped Zero to his feet.

"Grandfather sent a car to come get us." Ichiru said.

"How did he find out without anyone telling him?"

"He has spies Zero. You should meet them. One of them makes an awesome grilled cheese."

The others watched the conversation with confusion. Well, except for Cross and Touga. Since when has Zero had any family? They were all killed in the attack, weren't they? And didn't Ichiru hate Zero?

"Bye." Zero and Ichiru chorused, and then all three were gone.

The rest turned to the chairman with confusion on their faces.

"Chairman," Kaname started "What just happened?" Kaname was not happy. Something just happened, and he had no idea what it was. Nor did he have any control over it. Plus Yuuki just chased off Zero. All that work for nothing! He'd just gotten Zero to trust him, and maybe even develop a small crush. Now he was no-one-knows where with his brother who was _supposed_ to hate him and some random girl. This was _not _a good day for Kaname.

"The story's complicated, and I'm not sure that you'll even want to hear it. Besides you'll have to ask Touga if you want the whole story." All of the eyes that were on the chairman turned to Touga. He sighed and nodded his head in the direction of the glares (Kaname, Kain, and Aido), and the pleading gazes (Yuuki and Ruka.)

"Zero is a pureblood-" Touga began

"That's not possible Touga-san," Kaname interrupted "If he was he wouldn't have been a Level E."

"If you'd stop interrupting me I'll be able to explain it better." Touga snapped. "Zero isn't a pureblood _now_, but he will be in about three to five days time. You've never heard of the Kiriyu pureblood line, for the family's protection. All the people in the family are born human. They remain that way until their coming-of-age. The ages are different for everyone. Zero's parents were killed because it was the day right before their coming of age, so they were still human. And since Zero was also still human he was able to be turned into a Level E."

"So where is he now?" Yuuki asked

"He's with his grandfather. He lived with him right after his parents died. There was a deal though. Zero was only allowed to leave his grandfather if he accepted. Zero would have to live with the person of his grandfather's choice. He would hide any ability he had unless it was for defense, he was to defend whatever lie his grandfather gave, and he had to pretend to like any person his grandfather choose. That person was you Yuuki. If he was kicked out or openly rejected by any of the people his grandfather chooses, he was to immediately to return to his grandfather's house."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Aido commented.

"You've heard of Voltaire right?" Touga started

"The really rich man that attempted to take over the world through his grandchildren?" Kain replied.

"Yes him. That's Zero's grandfather. The girl you saw was Zero's cousin who is the direct granddaughter if Voltaire. Those three are planned to help him try and take over again. This time trough businesses.

"Well…this sucks" Aido said. The rest couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. Read and review.**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Stares at e-mail with tears* I'm. So. HAPPY! I didn't think that anyone would like this. I expected this to be the most hated out of all of them! You've inspired me to write another chapter! *Cries* THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and oc… It always makes me sad to have to say this…**

* * *

Chapter 2

Two months. Two months since anyone had seen Zero or Ichiru. Cross, Kaname, and Touga had spent the two months looking for them. Technically though, they couldn't bring them back since none of them were blood related to the twins. The only way they could think of to force them away was if another person in their family showed up to help. Yuuki and Kaname were dating now, but neither of them seemed happy about it. The others had just gone on with their lives. None of them liked either of the Kiriyu twins; they were, however, curious about what Touga had said about them being purebloods. Kaname had made the announcement to all that resided in the moon dorms about Zero and Ichiru, so they could be wary of them. Half of them assumed that Touga was lying, so he could protect Zero. The others just said that it didn't concern them. None of them knew that they'd all be in the hospital by time it all blew over.

In a Mansion in Russia:

Zero walked down the stairs from his room to the kitchen. He had on a black tank top, black jeans, and black combat boots. Ichiru claimed that all of his outfits were emo, but Zero told him that it didn't matter what he thought. He had training later today with the others, and then his studies. He snorted. What was the point in the studies anyway? They already knew what was being taught, and they just terrorized the teacher all of class. When he went into the kitchen he found breakfast already there, and a note.

'_Grandfather wants us to meet him in his study after training.'_ Zero put the note in his pocket, and started eating. The geezer figured that he didn't need to spend any money on a chef since all three kids could cook. The only people he let into the house that wasn't going to live there were the hired teachers, and the servants. Everything else was done themselves. Zero finished, and headed to the training room, where Ichiru and Maiya were already sparring. They suddenly stopped when they saw him come in.

"Took you long enough to get here. I had to spar by myself!"

"Wasn't Ichiru sparring with you?"

"You say that like he's actually decent…"

"Hey! I'm insulted by that!"

"And you should be. You insult me, I insult you."

"How did I insult you?"

"You trained with me."

Ichiru huffed and walked away muttering something about bitchy teenage girls. Zero walked over to where they were standing, in the middle of the room. It was the size of a high-class ballet room, and contained every kind of weapon imaginable. Zero made sure that he had his gun on him and got two hunting knives from the closest chest. Maiya and Ichiru backed up a bit, and at a small sign signaling that he was ready they began.

Two Hours Later:

A maid came in and informed them that their grandfather was waiting for them. Knowing how impatient he could get they immediately hid their weapons on them and went to the study. When they got there Voltaire was waiting for them in a large chair next to a fireplace.

"Children."

"Good evening grandfather." the three chorused. They all hated him. In all honesty they just wanted to kill him and leave. But the government would just bring them back. No one else in their family would take them in. So in the meantime they were forced to stay there.

"I have gathered all of you here to make some announcements. I am having a party in a few days. A few invited guests from your old school are coming, and will be staying here for a few days. Maiya, your brother Kai will be coming as well. They are coming tonight. You will all be sharing with one person. The sleeping arrangements will be announced when the others arrive. For tomorrow, however, the three of you will be going back to the academy, since none of you are getting anything out of your studies here. This time you will be enrolled in the night class. Are there any problems with this?"

They all shook their heads no.

"Good. Wash up and sleep some. I do not need any of you tired when you greet our guests tonight."

They all turned and headed back to their rooms. There was nothing to say, since they were all thinking the same things.

'_How dare he do this kind of thing to us.'_ Zero was especially furious. He had been avoiding Kaname for a _reason_. He knew that his bastard of a grandfather invited him too. It wouldn't be very good if he got an erection in front of the guy he was in love with. More so since Kaname had said plenty of times that he was interested in Yuuki. Zero set his alarm for seven, since they were coming at eight. He laid down and thought about what would happen later that night.

Zero's Dream:

_The lips settled on his throat nipped and sucked leaving marks behind as they traveled lower. They stopped to suck at a pert nipple. Suddenly sharp teeth bit down._

'_Ah!' Zero cried out and arched into the hot wetness. The figure just chuckled, and licked the abused nub. The mouth went lower on his body, stopping again to swirl a wet tongue in his belly button._

'_S-stop teasing, Ah!'_

'_Fine.' the figure replied, and the mouth finally closed on Zero's weeping erection._

'_Shit, Ah, K-Kaname!'_

Real World:

Zero woke up suddenly to his alarm going off, and soiled sheets. He had figured that sleeping nude would be faster for him to shower when he woke up. So much good _that_ had done him. Zero showered and god dressed in a black suit with a silver dress shirt, and a black tie with a silver rose. He locked his door behind him, when he got down stairs he was shocked at what he found. Kaname Kuran was there early, looking like sex itself, and staring at Zero specifically, while licking his lips.

* * *

Whoo! Chapter 2 finished already! Thanks to the following people for adding me to **story alert**: AoiYume-sama, Naome 666, primaaryet, animegirl2781, Rei-chan94, Beautiful Dragon Princess, ItaFearMe, 20eKUraN08, ShadowLovers, LadyEmber, angelthewriter, Ulaire, and Little-Itachi-Kun. Next is thanks to the people who **favorited** this story: angelthewriter, animegirl2781, and ItaFearMe. Finally the REWIEWERS! They are:

primaaryet: I've updated!

angelthewriter: I'm glad you like it!

animegirl2781: You really think it's a fresh take? This story actually comes from watching too much Vampire Knights and a wild and perverted imagination…

And Rei-chan94: Is it really confusing? I'll try to explain more next chapter! And I'm glad you think it's funny!

Thank you everyone! I'll try to make a longer chapter next time K? Read and Review!

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo peoples of earth! *Does a really awkward dance* Your response to this story has me INSPIRED! So even though I was gonna wait awhile before updating again, I decided to post it EARLY! YAY! NOW! Here's a really serious question for all of you. I have three other stories. I'm definitely going to continue with Secrets, but I want to know if anyone actually wants me to continue with the other two, if not I'll just do one or two more chapters on them and just end those two. And also should I have Zero become pregnant? I'm going to put the possibility into this chapter, but I'm not saying that he's gonna be pregnant. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ok? ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my plot and oc! GOT IT? GOOD!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Zero couldn't breathe, couldn't move, hell he couldn't even _blink_. It was too sudden to see Kaname again. To see any of them actually, but he had hoped that Kaname would refuse to go, and he wouldn't have to deal with any of it. If Kaname didn't go, neither would any of his minions or Yuuki. And if Yuuki didn't go then Cross wouldn't go either. Kaname just _had_to go and ruin it didn't he. He just took all of Zero's hopes, put them into a bag, and did the Mexican hat dance on said bag. CAN YOU FEEL THE PAIN?!? Zero stopped the rant in his head long enough to realize that he was still staring at Kaname with shock. He finished going down the stairs while glaring at Kaname.

"Kuran."

"Why Zero, I thought that you would be happy to see me."

"I'm as happy as you would be if you were in a dress."

"Are you imagining me in a dress Zero?"

"HELL NO!"

Zero blushed furiously at the thought of Kaname in a dress. Kaname saw the blush and smirked. At least he knew Zero still liked him in some sense. Kaname moved closer to Zero who just blushed even worse.

"Now, now Zero I'm sure must have something nice to say to me…"

"NO I don't."

Kaname decided to move closer, so that he could feel Zero's breath. Zero was the color of ketchup by then.

"Well I wanted to tell you that-"

They suddenly heard a crash of glass from upstairs.

"ICHIRU! I've told you a million times to STAY OUT OF MY ROOM WHEN I'M CHANGING!"

"How come Zero gets to come in while you change?"

"Zero's GAY, DUMBASS! Last time I checked YOU weren't. Now OUT!"

Kaname cursed silently under his breath. He had been so _close_, and then they'd been interrupted by those two. Ichiru and Maiya came down the stairs shortly after the argument with sheepish looks on their faces. Kaname was glaring at them silently, and Zero wad trying to calm his blush down.

"Kuran-san, you're here early."

"Yes Yuuki, Headmaster Cross, Touga-san and I arrived early. The others should arrive by tomorrow. By the way we just met with Hiwatari-san outside. I didn't know that he was your cousin Zero. That would make him your brother wouldn't it Maiya-san?"

"Yes, he's my older brother."

At that moment Voltaire, Kai, Yuuki, Cross, and Touga all walked into the room.

"Ah, I can see that everyone has arrived." Voltaire started. "Shall we have dinner?"

Everyone followed him into the dining room, where they ate fillet Mignon with red wine and salad, and white chocolate cheesecake for those who wanted dessert. At the end of the meal Voltaire stood up with a folded piece of paper in his hands.

"I will now announce the sleeping arrangements for those who are now here. The rest of the sleeping arrangements will be announced tomorrow night. Kaname-sama and Zero, Kai and Maiya, Ichiru and Yuuki-sama, and Cross-san and Touga-san. Those are the sleeping arrangements for those who are here. I am going to bed now. Feel free to do what you please. When you wish to turn in for the night call for a servant, and they will show you to your room. Goodnight."

Zero, Maiya, and Ichiru immediately left after him, with the excuse of 'training'. Yuuki and Kaname turned to Cross, Touga, and Kai.

"Touga-san, we were talking a few months ago about Zero being a pureblood. We never got too much into that, and not to be rude, Hiwatari-san, but seeing as this is your family, and you are a pureblood, may I assume that you know about this?"

Touga answered first "We should go into more detail about it, but I believe that Kai can give you more info on this." They all turned to Kai.

"Listen, because I'm only going to tell you this once. All females and certain males in our family can become pregnant. Zero is one of these males. When a child in our family is born, they are human, which is why Zero was a level E. When they reach a certain point it's called their coming-of-age. The ages for this point is different for everyone, so no one will know when it's coming until about a few days prior to it."

"Wait a minute Touga-Sensei said that Zero was a pureblood a few months ago." Yuuki blurted out

"I did say that, but I had assumed that he was about to have his coming of age. It was just his pre-heat waves that I was sensing."

"What's a pre-heat?" Yuuki asked. Kaname didn't voice his questions, but he stared with curiosity.

"I would have been able to get to that, if none of you interrupted me." Kai snipped out "Before the coming of age there will be a certain aura around the person that tells that they're going to have their coming of age. Sometimes the aura is confused with their Heat aura. When the person comes of age they experience their first heat. Heat is when the person will become extremely horny and will need to take a mate, or 'marrage partner'. Heat scents and auras will be projected from the person at least 1-3 months before their actual coming of age and heat."

"So that means-"

"That Zero, Ichiru, and my sister will be going into heat soon."

Cross and Touga decided to go to bed at this point, so they said goodnight and left.

"I'm going to say this right now. I'm claiming my sister as my mate."

"I could care less as long as I get Zero." Kaname Replied

"I want Ichiru." Yuuki said

"Deal."

The three sat there for the rest of the night and formulated a plan to catch their guys.

* * *

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE TOP PARAGRAPH PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT! I want to thank ShadowedFireBlade for adding me to author alert, kutoki for adding me to her favorite authors, hidden-side, JustAnotherBleachFan, kutoki, setsuko teshiba, and ShadowedFireBlade for adding this to their favorite stories. Angelike ****Riddle, Belladonna-Midnight, Blackmorning, hidden-side, kutoki, setsuko teshiba, and ShadowedFireBlade for adding this to story alert. AND NOW THE REVIEWERS!  
**

**kutoki: I didn't think anyone would realize that it was beyblade! I'm glad that you liked it.**

**setsuko teshiba: Here's the update!**

**ShadowedFireBlade: Did this chapter clear it up? Ha! I hoped someone would think that it was hot!**

**angelthewriter: It's gonna turn out all right... *evil chuckle***

** ItaFearMe: I'm glad you've fallen in love! I hope the story lives up to your expectations!**

**Rei-chan94: WHOO! I've managed to write something that someone else found sexy! HELL YEAH!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE! REVIEW!!!**

**BYE-BYE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry! I meant to update sooner, but I was busy, wasn't sure about this chapter, and then I got sick… ANYWAYS! I am back with knowledge of how this chapter's going to go, and almost cold free! On other notes ZERO WILL BE PREGNANT, THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUEL, and I might write a skip beat story…So here is the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

In the Car:

Aido was bored. Not play-a-video-game-bored, but throw-a-random-tantrum-while-tearing-at-your-hair-because-you-can-bored. Kain was on the other side of the limo flirting with Ruka. He couldn't stand her in all honesty. She constantly twisted his words to make him sound stupid, and to top it all off she had the nerve to flirt with what was his. It wasn't written down, and they weren't _dating_ or anything, but it should be clear! Stupid, oblivious, little bitch…

Aido glared at the back of Ruka's head. He should ask Ichiru for a powder bomb, the one with the sneezing powder inside. That would fix her little red wagon. Confused? You thought that Aido hated Zero. Truth was they've been friends since childhood. Whenever Kain had been to busy playing with Ruka when they were kids his mother would bring him over Zero and Ichiru's house, so that he could play with the twins, and Maiya. Good times, good times. He already knew everything about their situation, but it wouldn't have fit his character if he revealed that.

He was supposed to hate Zero for the fact that Zero hated vampires, and he was to hate Ichiru for the fact that he was the splitting image of Zero, and was a little immature. He hated this personality he was _supposed _to have, since it made him hate 3 of his best friends. His grandfather was always telling him about hiding his emotions better. Heh. If only the old coot knew.

Aido decided that he needed pocky. He'd been glaring at Ruka for about an hour now, and he was getting a headache. Kain glanced over at him for a second to glare.

"You better not get sugar high."

Aido just grinned cheekily at his cousin and waved.

"Akatsuki's right Aido. We don't need you embarrassing us at the party tonight."

Aido glared at Ruka. He was getting pissed off Who the _hell _gave her permission to call Akatsuki by his first name?!

"Why don't you two just piss off and leave me alone? I can take care of myself."

The two on the other side of the car looked at Aido. Ruka was glaring because of Aido's disrespect, while Kain wondered if he was alright.

"Hanabusa are you ok?"

"I'm fine Akatsuki. Go back to your conversation."

So much for hiding his emotions...

At the mansion:

Zero was going to kill him. He was going to completely _throttle_him. The stupid pureblood had been following him _all day_! He was getting sick of it. He'd managed to get away from him for a little while when Kaname claimed that he was going to stay in Zero's room. That was such a relie- Wait... WHAT THE HELL?! Zero tore into his room as fast as he could.

"KURAN! What are you DOING?!"

Kaname was on Zero's bed reading his diary.

"I'm just catching up on my reading. You've had such a... busy... childhood Zero. Really, striping down, putting your mother's make up on, and then eating worms. Have you considered therapy?"

"With you around, yes. And there won't be any_ catching up _if it's going to involve my journal."

"It's a diary."

"It's a _journal. NOT _a _diary_."

Kaname just smirked and pointed to the cover which had in bold print DIARY.

"Shut up."

"Why my lovely Zero I haven't said anything yet."

Zero snatched the book and glared at him.

"Why are you bugging me anyways?"

"I thought you'd never ask..."

"WELL?!"

"Patience, Zero, patience..."

They stayed like that for 10 minutes. Zero glaring and twitching, Kaname just sat there smiling.

"WILL YOU JUST TELL ME?!"

"Well, since you're so eager to know..."

Zero just glared harder.

"I need a date for tonight's party."

"That's IT?! What the does that have to do with me?"

"_YOU _are going to be my date."

"What in your little world makes you think that?!"

"Because Ichiru and Yuuki are going together, and Kai and Maiya are going together, so you officially don't have a date either."

"What makes you think that they'll agree? And even if they did why would I want to go with you?"

"I know for a fact that they said yes, and your grandfather insists that you attend with me."

Zero glared so hard that he swore that his eyeballs were going to fall out. He HATED that old geezer!

"Oh, and we have 15 minutes to get ready."

AUUGH!

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN! READ THE TOP IF YOU HAVEN"T ALREADY! In fact you should always read the top since it'll have info about the story. Now for the THANKS! Author alert: hidden-side! Favorite Author: Alice elis, werewolvesqueen, YooHee, and Yoru-Atemu! Favorite Story: Alice elis, animechix112, gaaranojutsu02, takara94, YooHee, and Yoru-Atemu! Story Alert: Alice elis, fantasy115, Finalay, gaaranojutsu02, , shokubu, and takara94. Now REVIEWERS!**

**Rei-chan94: I agree! Tell me when he reaches the level ok?**

**ShadowedFireBlade: WHOO! While I was writing about the dress part I was laughing too. I just kept imagining Kaname in a frilly pink dress! Zero Will Be Pregnant! I update randomly, so don't worry! And here's the next chapter!**

**setsuko teshiba: It'll be an mpreg! Here's an update!**

**kutoki: GO HEAT! And they're going to have the party next chapter, so it'll be 1-2 chapters before they all get together. It'll be soon though. I'm really impatient.**

**takara94: That's cool, but as the author I say that you should read them. Thanks for even bothering to reply to the opening!**

**YooHee: I'm glad I've made your day! Believe me Kaname's going to be all over Zero's heat like a starved lion on a dead hyena! Hmm... maybe 5 rounds will do it. And being pervy is fun! Thanks for adding it and still reviewing!**

**ItaFearMe: I'm glad that it does, and that you love it, but YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! Here's a new chapter!**

**animegirl2781: I aim to please! Your the first person that's called it cute! GO CUTE!**

**angelthewriter: Of course it would be interesting! It's ZERO WITH A CHILD! I'm definitely going for it!**

**CrimsonPaintedSkies: I was wondering if anyone would ask that! I studied it last year, but no I didn't get it from there. I got it from an anime called Beyblade. Kai comes from that show, and so does Voltaire.**

**hidden-side: Zero will be pregnant! This was kind of an explanation chapter. Next chapter is the party! He he he, like THAT will go well...**

**gaaranojutsu02: *Accepts huggle and gives it back 10 fold* I'VE CONVERTED SOMEONE!!!! AND EVERYONE SAID THAT IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE! THAT I WAS A MADMAN! WELL I'VE PROVED THEM WRONG!!!! You've read my other stories too? Thank you!**

**Angelike Riddle: Well Craziness is the point! Glad you like it!**

**Finalay: Well they say to expect the unexpected! I'm happy that you don't mind Zero being pregnant!**

**and**

**Yoru-Atemu: I see how it could be funny! Happy reading!**

**Arrivaderchi! (I know I spelled that wrong...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, yes I know it's been awhile. This chapter was actually supposed to be up last Saturday. HOWEVER! I've been sick since last Wednesday, and SHOULD be resting now instead of typing this, so I hope you're all happy… On another note I know that the last chapter was short, but it was more of an information chapter than anything. I couldn't just have Hanabusa _suddenly _become friends with those three, without that chapter the rest won't make sense. Anyway, I'm aiming for this chapter being much longer, since it's one of the main chapters. BEWARE! THERE IS RUKA BASHING! I HATE her. So there won't be any mercy towards her...**

**Disclaimer: …Look up the word disclaimer. _Then_ ask me if I own it…**

* * *

Chapter 5

Zero hated parties. All of these people only attended to either sell off their children, or to see if anyone made a fool of themselves. After being forced to endure a total of fifteen dances with total strangers Zero had enough. Especially with Kaname glaring at each of his dancing partners. Now Zero was making his way over to the buffet table where Ichiru and Aido were standing. Ichiru poured something into the punchbowl, and Aido laughed.

"Did you just spike the punch?"

The two whirled around as soon as they heard the question. Aido was the first to reply.

"Don't blame us for your drinking problem Zero."

"Since when have I ever had a drinking problem?"

"Do you remember last year in the club? The table incident? The one that left you with a bunch of random numbers written on your back?"

"That was Ichiru."

"Oh yeah. We called one of the numbers, and told the guy that Ichiru was into him!"

"THAT WAS YOU TWO?! I_ STILL _HAVE THAT GUY STALKING ME!"

Aido and Zero burst out laughing.

"Oh man, SERIOUSLY?! That's hilarious." Zero replied.

"NO it's _NOT. _Last night he called me and asked me if I wanted to have a threesome with him and his friend. I had to change my number for the THIRTY-SECOND TIME! The guy thinks that I like him, and I'm just playing hard to get! I'M STRAIGHT, THANKS!

Aido and Zero just laughed harder. Suddenly Aido stopped laughing and turned to glare at the doors leading to the hallway. Kain and Ruka had just been announced, and they were walking, arm in arm, into the room. Rukahad made sure that she wore the shortest and tightest dress she could find, making sure that it showed her breasts... what little she had anyway. She was desperately pushing her cleavage into Kain's arm, _obviously _flirting with him as they made their way over to the group.

"Aido," Ruka purred. "Darling, your already pathetic _enough _without hanging around _these people. _I know that you don't have any sense of pride, but you could _at least _spare your family the embarrassment." She was slightly confused though. Since _when _had Aido and Kiriyu EVER gotten along? She could've sworn that they had hated each other. Oh well. It gace her something to mock anyway. Kain was thinking the exact same thing. Minus the mocking part. He just let it go, happy that Hanabusa was making friends.

"Ruka. That's enough."

"Kain you _need_ to stop babying him."

"And you _need_ to stop being such a bitch to everyone you meet."

The group jumped and turned around at the sound of another voice chiming in. They saw Maiya coming up from behind with a pissed off look on her face.

"Look the slut has arrived." Ruka hissed out.

"There's really no need to address yourself a second time. We all knew that you were here." Maiya replied calmly.

"Ruka. Let's go." Kain was tugging on her arm, desperately trying to get her away from the others before she could do any more damage.

"Kain, darling if we're going to be married I need to establish my higher-ranking position with your... _cousin._" Ruka sneered. She hated the fact that Aido was considered _anything _to HER Kain. The little blond twit shouldn't even be ALIVE. Never mind being the same race as her pure Kain. Aido on the other hand was outright livid. Kain was getting MARRIED! Not _only _did he not say anything about it, he was marrying RUKA of all people... But instead of smacking both of them like he wanted to do, he just smiled and tilted his head to the side. His eyes however died out completely as he said his next words.

"Oh really? I hope that you have a happy life together."

With Ruka and Kain:

Ruka was appalled. Aido was SUPPOSED to have fallen to the floor. He was SUPPOSED to be screaming, crying, and howling with rage and jealousy. Instead he just took it calmly, and had wished them a happy life. That was NOT what she was aiming for! She would get her reaction later though... just not from Aido.

Kain on the other hand was feeling guilty about not telling Hanabusa about the recent marriage meeting concerning the issue. He was worried as well. He had seen the light go out from Hanabusa's eyes, and had to restrain himself from immediately going over to his cousin to comfort him. The marriage plans were only suggestions, however. There was nothing set in stone saying that he and Ruka were to be married. He also felt bad about letting Ruka think that they were _getting _married. He didn't love her in any other way than a friend or a little sister, and he felt as if he was leading her on. There was another person he could be married to though. A much more _preferred _choice.

At the Buffet Table:

"Are you okay?" Maiya asked. The small group of friends had seen the actual reaction to the news, and were concerned about their friend's mental state of mind.

"I'm fine. I kinda expected it actually." It was the truth. They obviously liked each other. It was only a matter of time before they asked to be married to one another. Now all he wanted to do was get drunk and dream about pink, dancing elephants. There was a loud, sudden burst of music from the orchestra, and Voltaire was announced, showing up in a traditional black suit. He strolled into the middle of the room before raising his right hand to quiet the murmuring crowd.

"I have some exciting news for you all. News of marriage!" The crowd chatted animatedly. Marriage didn't happen everyday, and ones announced at such fancy parties were sure to be for someone rich!

"I will now announce the pairings for aforementioned marriages! Ichiru Kiriyu and Yuki Kuran! Kai and Maiya Hiwatari! Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiriyu! And finally Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido!"

The man grinned as the entire room went silent. Then the room burst out in noise. There was a collection of horrified "WHAT?!'s" Courtesy of Maiya, Zero, and Ruka, a loud chattering among the guests, smirks from the Kurans, Kai, and Kain (yes, you can hear a smirk), and a few confused "Huh?'s" From Aido and Ichiru. Voltaire just turned and stepped to the side of the room without any kind of explanation. Oh yes. He _loved_ his life. Kaname, Yuki, Kai, and Kain silently stepped forward, and took an arm of their mentioned and confused partners. It was Ruka's turn to be livid. Kain was HERS! That announcement was supposed to state HER name after Kain. She decided to step up and claim what, in her mind, was rightfully hers.

"What's going on Kain?! WE'RE supposed to be getting married. We talked about this with our parents. Remember dear?"

"I don't like you like that Ruka. So I told my parents who _I _wanted to marry, and apparently they've accepted my choice."

The couples left the area leaving Ruka behind to fume. Kain was _hers _and she would take down any who stood in her way. She spotted some other girls glaring at the newly formed couples and grinned. And she knew JUST how to do it too...

* * *

**Nothing like marriages to kick off a party! Now for thankies! Favorite Author: gaaranojutsu02 Favorite story: Uchiha Aiko! Story Alert: Polite Sinner, shiro-hizu, Uchiha Aiko, YooHee, Yoru-Atemu, and yosu! Now REVIEWERS!**

**Rei-chan94: Um... I really don't want your eyes... I take cash though! *grins cheekily* I love your version of the song! I've started singing it in my school's hallway!**

**kutoki: I'll see what I can do about getting Kaname slapped! Here's your update!**

**Yoru-Atemu: OH. MY. GOD. *is angry with self* How THE HELL did I manage to make Ruka seem like a good person last chapter?! I HATE HER! I'm sooo sorry if it seemed like that! I meant to make her seem evil! I hoped this chapter fixed that... And I agree! Ichiru and Yuki DO seem good for each other don't they?**

**gaaranojutsu02: I agree! Aido is one of my favorites!**

**ItaFearMe: YOU'RE ALIVE! Did you see this coming? I hope that this was a good chapter.**

**YooHee: Don't hide your inner fangirl! LET IT OUT FOR ALL TO SEE! Ahem... THERE WILL BE ACTION! I just have to build up plot... *grumbles to self* stupid lemoninterfering plot... Aww! I love puppy eyes! Here's the update!**

**Finalay: I'm sorry about the shortness. Read the top, and you'll find the reason for it. And Aido will no longer have to hide his friendship! Thanks for the get well wishing!**

**ShadowedFireBlade or Kay: Yay for laughter! MOO! I couldn't not update for that long. I update my stories weekly unless there's a problem. And yes I WOULD like to live! Please, by all means REREAD! It's good for your soul!**

**takara94: I agree! I mean who doesn't love an awesome mpreg?**

**That's all for now I'm sorry to say! I'll try to update soon, but now I'm afrais I'll pass out...**

**TA-TA PEOPLES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! This was actually supposed to be up awhile ago, but I took a small vacation! I'm posting this now, but I'm not sure how long it is...**

**Disclaimer: I'm REALLY getting sick of this... WHAT DOES DISCLAIMER MEAN TO YOU?!**

* * *

Chapter 6

With Kaname:

Kaname stood still and tried to look as harmless as possible. One false move could end his life, and he didn't want to take any chances. In attempts to seem peaceful he took one step closer, but immediately halted when he heard the low, warning growl. So in further attempts to save his life he just stared at the bed in front of him nervously.

With Zero:

Zero glared at the pureblood in front of him with fury. The idiot had marched into his room and was now standing in front of him with a DRESS! Did he _look _like a girl?! DON'T ANSWER THAT! The stupid thing was a short, tight (he could see that just by _looking _at it) maid's outfit. It even came with panties! It wasn't even that! It was a thong! It was even frilly and lacy! Where the HELL did Kaname get-... No, you know what? Zero didn't want to know. What he DID want to know was what _honestly _made him think that Zero was going ANYWHERE near that-that THING! It was mortifying! And the bastard even had the NERVE to smile when he showed it. Zero has no problems with the marriage. Really. Sure he had put up a fight, but he had a image to protect! And wearing THAT was going to crush it completely! Wait a minute... WHO SAID THAT HE WAS THE GIRL IN THIS?! Why did HE have to wear the dress. And the wedding was TONIGHT! They didn't even have time to get him another outfit for it! And he didn't own a suit. He wore his school suit to the party... Zero broke out of his thoughts long enough to realize that Kaname was no longer standing in front of him. Now where did he-

Normal:

Kaname had managed to sneak behind Zero to wrap his arms around the male. He leaned forward into the ear in front of him to... _persuade _Zero into wearing the maid's outfit.

"Zero-Chan..." Kaname purred. He chuckled quietly when he heard a gasp from Zero. So the silver haired boy _was _into him.

"You won't co-operate with me, and it hurts my feelings." Kaname slid one of his hands down Zero's side. Zero let out a small hiss of pleasure.

"What makes you think that I care about your feelings, Kuran?" Kaname chuckled and licked Zero's ear. He grinned immediately after when he heard a small moan.

"That's not very nice. I think that _someone _needs to be _punished._" Zero gasped as he heard that. Kaname leaned a little further down and-

"KANAME-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ruka's voice traveled from the hall. Kaname groaned as he heard the girl's footsteps stop in front of the door. He was so CLOSE! Damn that wench for interrupting him! He threw the door open and glared at the girl in front of him.

"_What?_" He snapped at the girl. She only smiled coyly and batted her eyelashes at him. Didn't she like Kain? Whatever. Oh look, she's speaking.

"-so any way besides all that, have you seen Kain?" Kaname blinked at her. Then blinked again.

"Nope." Then he proceeded to slam the door into her face. What? At LEAST he told the truth. Kain had dragged Aido somewhere after the announcement. He hadn't seen either of them since then. Kain was probably doing to Aido what he wished he was doing to a certain silver haired male right about now. Kaname turned around to face the bed. THEN he realized that Zero was nowhere near it. Kaname growled and cursed quietly under his breath. SO CLOSE! He stopped what he was doing for a minute and listened. He heard water running. So Zero was taking a shower, hm? Good. He couldn't go in with Zero. Oh, no. They were both just too violent for that. And he wasn't about to pay for damages to the bathroom. So he would just have to get him in the dress another way. Kaname looked around the room and grinned when his eyes landed upon Zero's dresser and closet. If he couldn't CONVINCE Zero to wear the outfit he'd just have to make it his only choice. Kaname's grin stretched even further. It was quite chilly in the room, now that he thought about it. A fire would do quite nicely.

Zero had just finished rinsing off when he smelt smoke. Remembering that he had left Kaname to talk to Ruka he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, preparing for the worst. He wasn't prepared for what was actually happening, though. Kaname was still in his room ROASTING MARSHMALLOWS over a huge fire in the center of the room. His dresser and closet, along with his clothes were all in the fire.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Zero screamed at him.

"Inside voices Zero. And I was a little cold, so I decided to build a fire to keep warm."

"THAT'S WHAT THE FUCKING HEATING SYSTEM'S FOR!"

Zero grabbed the closest thing that wasn't on fire to try and smother it. The nearest thing just _happened _to be the outfit that Kaname had gotten for Zero. After Zero managed to put out the fire he looked at the outfit. It was completely fine. Looked like it had come straight from the store, actually. Zero blinked a few times at the material in his hands.

"Huh..." Then he blinked again. "How did-"

"Oh I made sure that it was flame retardant." Kaname smirked. "Looks like _your _clothes _weren't_."

Zero looked at the pile of ashes in front of him. It clearly contained ALL of the clothes he owned. Even his shoes remnants were in there... So if he didn't have any clothes... he'd have to wear... THAT?! Zero's head whipped around to see Kaname smirking. The idiot was ENJOYING this! How DARE he take amusement in his suffering!

"Well now, Zero. Looks like you're out of clothes" Zero just glared at him.

"Now, now don't give me that look. I made sure to save you some clothes." He looked pointedly at the clothes in Zero's hand. Zero glared from Kaname, to the clothes, and then back to Kaname.

"I'm not wearing this." Kaname smirk grew, as he started walking towards him.

"Why, Zero. No one ever said that you had a choice..." Then he pounced.

* * *

**DONE! YAY! Next time will be the wedding, and maybe a little more on what was happening with Kain and Aido! OK, time for THANKIES!!! Author Alert: Alice elis and Ash4ever! Favorite Story: evalita and Rei-chan94! Story Alert: AleYanira and Ash4ever! Now for REVIEWS!**

**ItaFearMe: YOU MUST LIVE!!! And every story needs a character like that, or it'll seem too... obnoxiously happy... besides, I don't like Ruka...**

**Finalay: YAY FOR FUNNY! And for Ruka being like that... I needed SOMEONE to be like that. And I don't like her, so it kinda worked perfectly. Also, THANK YOU for wishing me better health! I AM RESTORED... okay, not really, BUT I'M ON MEDICATION!**

**Alice elis: *squeals in happiness* THANK YOU! I would love to be friends! You don't have to ask if you can be a fan though! Just go for it! Amd as for help, I'm not sure what a beta is, but I've been told that I need one... I'm surprised that you reviewed every chapter, though! I usually read to the latest one, and then review! But you should try Blood Moon. It's much better! Anywho, here's that update you requested. Please sign the forms, and you'll be ready to go!**

**Kay: I like the name change! Somehow it seems more, misty, like water, while ShadowedFireBlade sounds like a warrior! Hehe, sneaking of from class to read fanfiction... I do it too, so don't worry. My school has now banned though. T-T. I loved the part about the marriages. The best part is I didn't even think about it until I was typing the middle of the story! I had originally planned someone getting drunk, and talking about pink elephants, but the wedding announcement worked muck better! Thank you for not hitting me! I am now on a strong medication! So I feel better! And yes, it does suck to be sick...**

**takara94: Your welcome! I don't like Ruka either! She probably won't die though. I'm planning a sequel, and I need a villain!**

**Rei-chan94: Hehe, I'm broke too. And I only have 4 mangas, unfortunately none are yaoi. My mom doesn't really approve. T-T. Which is why I don't tell her about my stories! And YES! You should rewrite it! I would love to hear it!**

**46 anime luvr (): HELLO EARTHLING! WHEE! Who doesn't like Zero and Kaname! *squeals* I'm one of your favorite authors? Really?**

**animechix112: Hehehe! I loved writing that part! YAY! I love that you love this story! *feels loved***

**Ash4ever: *sad for a moment* *sniffs with tears* Iffy? But do you like it now? *gazes at you with hope***

**Angelike Riddle: *squeals* I couldn't be mean to Aido-Chan for long! YAY FOR LAUGHTER! I am feeling better thanks! I got meds! Kinda scared to go to school, though. There's a girl that keeps throwing up in one of my classes. IN CLASS! I'm worried that I'll catch it. I get sick really easily... VACATION IN ONE WEEK! WOOT! XD**

**Okay loves! That's it for this chapter! Ta-ta for now!**

**Insane Teddy Bear**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter's up a lot earlier than it should be! And with me having cramps! BUT! I really felt bad about how horribly I've been acting towards all of you, and how short my chapters have been. SORRY FOR THAT! I always get moody, and exhausted before my period... Hehehe... too much info... ANYWAYS! This is up at least a week or two earlier than it should be! SO! I'm hoping that all of you will review! After this chapter there'll only be two more chapters, and then an epilogue. TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL! OK? STORY STARTS NOW!**

**Disclaimer: *glares* stop asking stupid questions.**

* * *

Chapter 7

With Aido:

Aido sat in Kain's room glaring at the wall in front of him. He HATED it when no one told him what was happening. Just WHEN did they decide that he and Kain were to be married? Aido glanced over to the bathroom door. And WHY was he HERE?! Kain dragged him all the way here, and then ignored him! Aido kept asking what was happening, but he just got shoved onto the bed, and then Kain left to take a shower... Kain wasn't mad at him... was he? It's not like Aido _knew _that this was going to happen... wait... didn't Ruka mention that she and Kain were supposed to get married? So THAT'S why Kain was angry! He wanted to marry Ruka! Aido bit his lip. He should apologize to Kain, when he came out of the shower. And then he would help Kain win back Ruka! Blood started to run from where he was biting. He wanted to be married to Kain though! He finally has the chance to. He should take it! But if Kain didn't want to get married to him, he didn't want to force him. Kain would be miserable. What if he committed suicide?! Was that what he was doing in the bathroom?! Aido stared at the bathroom door until he heard the water turn off. He turned back to the wall. So Kain didn't commit suicide... yet... what if he did because they were married? Tears started to run down his face. He was to busy thinking to notice them, or his cousin, who had come out of the bathroom. He should tell Kain that if them being married depressed him so much that they... shouldn't marry.

With Kain:

What just happened? He left the boy alone for 30 MINUTES! 30! And somehow he manages to get himself worked up enough to start crying! Was that blood he smelt? Kain walked closer to see lines of blood coming from his cousin's mouth. GREAT! He injured himself too! Exactly _what _happened while he was in the shower? Kain ran a hand through his hair. No time like the present to find out. Kain walked over to where his cousin was and knelt in front of him.

"Hanabusa." When he didn't reply Kain frowned. Was Aido ignoring him, or was he just that much in thought? He frowned even more when Aido started talking to himself.

"...Don't know how to make a noose... running out of blood takes too long... maybe if I overdosed... would that even work?"

What was he talking about? It sounded like... HE WAS GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?! In a panic Kain started shaking Aido's shoulders, trying to get him to come back to reality.

"-suki, -op -aking me." Kain stopped and looked at him.

"Huh?" Aido glared at his cousin.

"I said stop shaking me." He noticed their closeness and blushed "Why were you shaking me anyways?" It was Kain's turn to glare.

"Why were _you _planning to commit suicide?" Aido stared at his cousin with shock. How did Kain know what he was planning? Was he turning into a mind reader? Or did they just spend too much time together? Aido looked at his cousin, only to notice that he was closer.

"Hanabusa-" Aido blushed slightly.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Kain frowned from Aido not answering his question, but he answered anyway.

"You were talking to yourself." He said flatly. Aido frowned as well. He really needed to stop talking to himself. It got him in trouble all the time when he was younger, and- AGAIN WITH THE SHAKING! Aido glared at Kain as soon as he stopped. Kain glared right back.

"Tell me why you were planning to commit suicide!" Kain growled out. Aido stopped glaring, and looked down.

"So you can be happy." Kain blinked. And then snapped.

"What the BLOODY HELL makes you think that I'll be happy with you dead?!" Seriously! Where did he get that idea?! "Are you fuckin' stupid?!" Aido started glaring again.

"I am NOT stupid! I wish that you would all stop saying that!"

"Then stop acting like you are!" Kain stopped when he saw Aido starting to cry again. He sighed. "Hanabusa-"

"I was trying to figure out how you could marry Ruka." Again with the blinking.

"Huh?" Aido rolled his eyes. And they called _him _slow.

"You're angry because you have to marry me instead of Ruka, right? So I figured that you should go to Ruka, and explain to her that you DO want to marry her. And since you probably won't be allowed to get married to Ruka unless something happens to me, I'll commit suicide, so that you can marry Ruka like you want to, and you won't have to commit suicide!" Kain was giving him the 'you're a complete idiot' look..._again_.

"You're a complete idiot." SEE?! Told you!

"I am not! I'm doing this so you can be happy! You should be able to do what you want!" Kain stared at him for awhile, and then smirked.

"Do what I want, huh..." Aido nodded his head furiously.

"YES!" He was finally getting through to Kain! Now they just needed to plan what he was going to say to Ruka! "You sh-" Kain was kissing him... KAIN was kissing HIM! KISSING! As in mouth to mouth! As in tongue! As in Kain was never going to win Ruka over if he was doing things like this! Aido pulled away from Kain, no matter how much that little voice in the back of his head was screaming in protest.

"Akatsuki! If you want Ruka back you shouldn't be doing-AHH!" Kain shoved Aido backwards onto the bed, before climbing over him.

"Shut up." And then his mouth crashed back onto Aido's. Aido moaned slightly, and leaned more into the kiss. What? He TRIED to do the right thing. It wasn't _his _fault that Kain turned down his offer! Kain's hand snuck under Aido's shirt to pinch at a nipple, while his mouth moved down to the neck beneath him. Kain bit down on it, and Aido squirmed.

"A-Akatsuki! AHH!" While Aido was distracted, Kain managed to get the pants off of the younger male, and was now massaging the length in front of him. He smirked at the moans that were pouring out.

"Hm? What were you saying Hanabusa? I didn't quite catch that..."

"Akatsuki!" He whined. To hell with trying to solve things between him and Ruka! He wanted more damn it! Kain knew exactly what his cousin wanted, so he moved further down and-

"Ahh! A-A-Akatsuki!" The scream tore from Aido's mouth as Kain suddenly swallowed him whole, and started sucking. Aido moaned again. He tried bucking into Kain's mouth, but his hips were being held down. He felt his orgasm coming, and tried to warn Kain.

"Akatsuki! I-I'm-" Kain knew exactly what Aido was trying to say, so he sucked even harder. Aido's eyes squeezed shut as he gave in. He was so close! The door slammed open, surprising both males.

"AKATSUKI!" At the door was a VERY pissed off Ruka. "What are you doing?!" Ruka was furious. KAIN WAS SUPPOSED TO LOVE HER! She looked at Aido. The little brat had probably seduced her Kain. She knew that he couldn't be trusted. She looked back at Kain and smiled sweetly.

"Akatsuki, sweetie, come. We need to get ready for _our _wedding." She directed the last part towards Aido, who was covering himself with the blanket. Ruka turned, and headed out the door, fully expecting Kain to be behind her. When she noticed that he wasn't following she turned back to where he was still seated on the bed.

"Come _on_! We're about to be married!"

"I am marrying Hanabusa."

"WHAT?!" Ruka and Aido both looked at Kain with disbelief. Aido was the first one to speak.

"Akatsuki, you don't have to do this. Just because our parents decided-"

"Our parents didn't decide anything." Kain sighed at the looks he was getting, and decided to continue. "After they talked about having Ruka and I marry, I asked them if they were opposed to me marrying someone I was in love with instead." That statement got two different reactions. One was an angry gasp from Ruka, from hearing that Akatsuki wasn't in love with her. The other one was a shocked gasp from Aido, who had an idea of where this was going.

"A-And? What d-did they say?" Kain smiled at his cousin's nervousness.

"They said that if the person agreed to marry me, then they wouldn't object to it."

"S-So?" Kain adopted a serious look onto his face.

"So I'm asking you if you'll marry me." Both Ruka and Aido's jaws dropped in shock. Aido stared at Kain for a while longer, before nodding his head rapidly. Ruka fumed at the sight.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Kain smirked and walked over to Ruka.

"Of course I can." Then he slammed the door on a fuming Ruka. He turned around to see Aido watching him with a blush. He looked at the clock.

"We should start getting dressed." Aido nodded, and then paled when Kain pulled out an outfit which, if Kain's smirk was anything to go by, was supposed to be for him.

At the wedding:

Zero and Maiya were furious. Aido and Yuuki were slightly confused. Apparently their soon-to-be-spouses had gotten together and decided that it would be a really good idea to show who were the females in the relationship. Hence the outfits. All four were wearing french maid outfits. The tops were sleeveless, and the straps were off the shoulders, and it was extremely form-fitting. The skirt part barely reached their thighs, and yes, they were wearing the underwear... The ceremony proceeded pretty quickly, only being interrupted once by Ruka. They had said their 'I do's' and kissed. The only thing left was- the crowd gasped as three thumps came from Zero, Ichiru, and Maiya fell to the floor, unconscious.

They were about to become purebloods.

* * *

**OVER 2.000 WORDS!!! *cheers* THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! I-I need a moment... *cries in happiness* THANK YOU! READ THE OPENING PARAGRAPH THOUGH!!! Time for THANKIES! Author Alert: White Wolf 0604! Favorite Author: White Wolf 0604! Favorite Story: Ash4ever, BlaiseAchilleas, PeachyQ73, White Wolf 0604, and xxsmilesRayrayxx! Story Alert: CloudVegetaStrife, Derdimant, Mirea Makashi, PeachyQ73, White Wolf 0604, and xxsmilesRayrayxx!**

**REVIEWS!**

**xxsmilesRayrayxx: *grins* THANK YOU! I don't like Ruka either. She irritates me... Here's my update!**

**doomedpassion: Can you blame him? I'd be angry too!**

**46 anime luvr: Hehe! Kaname's not supposed to play fair! I'm glad that I could brighten your day/night! I know what you mean about the laughing thing! My mom's really mad when she finds out that I'm up really late laughing at a story! Sorry that this one wasn't really funny. I tried to add a lime to make up for it though! YAY! I'm glad that I'm your favorite author! Of course I'll keep writing!**

**BlaiseAchilleas: I feel your pain about not really being able to ogle! And I agree these pairings are my favorites! The only one missing is Takuma/Shiki! And as for the Ruka bashing, I just really hate her! Here's the update!**

**animechix112: THANK YOU! And it's true! Ruka DOES need to give up! Long live KanamexZero!**

**Alice elis: Your welcome! And I thank you whole heartedly! Did you read the final chapter of Blood Moon? I actually cried! Here's the next chapter!**

**PeachyQ73: THANKS! I didn't get the rug comment at first, but I thought about it, and I get it now! That's hilarious! I shall continue!**

**angelthewriter: *smiles widely* THANK YOU! I'm glad that you liked it!**

**Kay: Don't worry! What I said about the names was a complement! I did the same thing awhile back! I was going through what I needed to delete, and as soon as I hit the delete button I noticed, that there was a message about a new chapter of one of my favorite stories! Thankfully I got it back! I'm SO glad that you liked it! I was worried that it was bad! Interrupting things seems to be Ruka's specialty as of this chapter! I had TONS of fun torturing Zero in that chapter! Maybe TOO much fun XD! Well, this chapter's double as long as ANY chapter I've ever written! There's even a lime! I hope it makes up for last chapter!**

**takara94: Ay, lassie! I'm thinkin' about writin' a sequel! HOORAY FOR SLAPPING RUKA!**

**YooHee: HELLO THERE! And you're right! The next two chapters will be SMUT!!!! XD! I tried to describe the outfit, but I'm afraid that I'm not that good at it. And who doesn't like S&M?! There'll probably be some in the next chapter! THANK YOU and YOUR WELCOME!**

**Rei-chan94: I wish you could send me some manga too! And no, parents don't understand yaoi. *cries* I'm glad that you liked the chapter! I thought that it was WAY too short. I would love to receive it! Here's the next chapter!**

**Ash4ever: YAY! *grins widely and feels loved* I want to see Zero in a maid's outfit too! And I agree! I seriously hate Ruka! Here's the next chapter!**

**gaaranojutsu02: THANK YOU! And how could you not love a perverted Kaname? XD!**

**ItaFearMe: I get my reviews cut off as well T-T. I'm glad that you don't mind the Ruka bashing! I hope that you live for the end of this story! There's only 2-3 chapters left! And then maybe a sequel.**

**Unfortunately, that is all. It's 5:40 in the morning, and I've been working on this story for 5 hours! Ta-ta!**

**Insane Teddy Bear**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that this took so long! But I have mid-terms coming up, so I don't have as much time to type anything! After this chapter, you shouldn't expect the next two for at least 2-3 weeks. SORRY! Anywho, this chapter'll be the Kaname/Zero lemon, the next chapter'll be a Kain/Aido lemon, and then it'll be the last chapter which will be an epilogue!**

**I'm having a CONTEST!**

**How to play:**

**1.) In your review state how old you think that I am.**

**2.) Then from the list of stories and pairings in my profile pick a show and a pairing. BOTH SHOW AND PAIRING(S) MUST BE FROM THE LIST**

**3.) State the genre that you want (cannot be western, parody, poetry, horror, or anything to do with the living dead (i.e ghosts or zombies)) Song fics are acceptable as long as it's not rap. Eminem is fine, since I can understand his songs.**

**4.) State whether you want it to be a one-shot or a multi-chapter fic. IT WILL BE IN ENGLISH!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own...**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 8

Zero was drifting. Slowly floating to nowhere. It was a strange feeling. A butterfly came towards him. Curious about it he reached out to catch it... and then promptly wished that he hadn't. A white light pierced through him, splattering blood everywhere. The light traveled further into his body, blinding him with pain, so he did the only thing he could. He screamed. Loudly.

Kaname was getting worried. Zero had been unconscious since the wedding, and that had been three hours ago. Getting up to re-wet the rag that had been placed on Zero's forehead, he dropped it, to run back to Zero's side once he heard the other screaming.

"Zero?! Zero! Wake up!" Zero just whimpered, before clawing at the sheets. Kaname peered worriedly into Zero's face.

"C'mon, wake up love." Zero's eyelids fluttered for a while, before he managed to focus on Kaname. Kaname sighed in relief, and buried his head in Zero's neck, in-hailing the arousing scent that seemed to have come from out of nowhere. Zero blushed, and stared at Kaname in shock before punching him on the back of the head. Kaname shot up from his position, holding the back of his head.

"What was THAT for?!" Zero glared at him.

"THAT was for putting me into this stupid costume!" Kaname blinked before smirking.

"If it bothers you so much," He purred. "Why don't I take it off for you?" Zero blushed a deep shade of red, as Kaname moved forward. Half of his mind was screaming that he should push the taller male off, but Kaname was sucking behind his ear in _that way_, and the scent coming from him was driving Zero crazy. While Zero was distracted, Kaname moved down the neck in front of him. Scraping his fangs lightly over Zero's tattoo, he inwardly grinned as Zero arched, and let out a small moan.

"Sensitive there, are we?" Zero glared at the pureblood.

"Shut up. I was bit there, and then got tattooed. Of course it's sensitive!" Kaname frowned. He had forgotten that Shizuka had bitten Zero there. Not liking the idea of another marking what's his, he licked the bite marks, and bit down harshly into Zero's neck. Zero gasped and gripped the back of Kaname's head. When he was a level E, he hated the idea of a vampire going anywhere NEAR his neck. Now...

"A-ahh! Kaname!" Well it's obvious that he was enjoying this. Seeing as how Kaname's hand was now massaging his... _problem._Kaname grinned and licked at the last drops of blood from Zero's neck. The boy was a pureblood now, so it was even richer in taste. Especially compared to those horrid tablets. Pushing the dress up higher he removed the thong to massage Zero's entrance. Zero bucked his hips higher, so that their erections rubbed together. The burning mouth above Zero worked it's way down his chest. Licking the nub lightly, Kaname smiled as he heard a gasp of approval from Zero. Licking, sucking, and nibbling the bud to hardness, he moved to work on the other one.

"Kanameeee..." The older boy smirked, and crashed his lips onto the moaning ones beneath him, fumbling around for the lube he had placed near the bed. Coating his fingers he pushed two inside of Zero. It didn't hurt as much with just that. But when Kaname started scissoring his fingers, and then added a third, Zero started struggling, trying to get away from the pain. Kaname just held down the waist beneath him.

"Zero. You need to calm down. It'll get better. I promise." Zero snorted a little. Get better?! Not with this pain it wouldn't! Kaname moved the fingers a little more, until he heard Zero yelp in surprise. Ghosting his fingers over the area, Zero went back to moaning in pleasure instead of pain. Kaname smirked even further as Zero started riding the fingers under the dress.

"Are you enjoying this Zero? Or do you want more?"

"Mmnnah-ahhh!" Kaname snickered.

"That's not an answer Zero. It's not even a word." Zero groaned out an answer.

"Dammit Kaname!"

That's not an answer Zero."

"MORE!" Zero snapped as he felt the fingers leave him. Kaname stripped and grabbed the lube again before lathering it onto himself. Zero flushed. He had never considered that Kaname would be THAT big.

"Sh-Shit!" It hurt like hell! He could feel his insides being ripped and stretched. Kaname hissed slightly. Zero's walls were squeezing onto his cock, while Zero's nails were drawing blood from his back. All in all, Kaname felt nothing but ecstasy. He wanted to thrust into the warm body beneath him so badly! But it was obviously Zero's first time, so he'd have to wait. About 5 minutes passed before Zero started rocking against him, producing small gasps in the process. Kanametook that as a sign to begin, and started making slow, shallow thrusts.

Ten minutes later Kaname was pounding Zero into the mattress, the younger boy screaming Kaname's name. Kaname's hand reached down to Zero's erection, and stroked it in time with his thrusts, thumb pressing into the slit a few times.

"Ka-Kaname! Faster! Mmmnn! YES! YES!" Kaname crashed his mouth into Zero's as the younger boy came. Thrusting a few more times, he came as well. Collasping onto the bed, they both laid there for awhile before Kaname broke the scilence.

"Sooo... since we've already done cosplay... what do you think about toys?" A smacking sound was the last thing heard, before the room's occupants went to sleep.

* * *

WHEW! Now that that's out of the way, there's only 2 chapters left! Time for THANKIES! Author Alert: doomedpassion! Favorite Author: doomedpassion! Favorite Story: Cher Zephyris, doomedpassion, , and Sin Angel! Story Alert: Astharoche, doomedpassion, Light-creates-Darkness, and Monkey and Cookee! Now REVIEWERS!

takara94: Thank you! But I don't celebrate holidays. And the last chapter of the story is more like the beginning to the sequel, than an epilogue. It'll tell what's happening. There'll definately be M-preg.

Kay: That's ok! Sometimes I take forever before I remember that I didn't review something! Thanks! This one's a full out lemon. My second one, but it's my first time doing a long one! I hope that I did ok! I wanted to kill Ruka too, but to make up for it, there'll be a full out Kain/Aido lemon next chapter! There will be a sequel. I already have my next batch of stories planned out. There'll be a bunch!

Rei-chan94: Thank you! And I'm sorry. I hope the lemon makes up for the lack of Kaname/Zero action in the last chapter! Parents are made like that. It comes with old age. And I loved it! I sung it all week in my classes!

Astharoche: Thanks! The characters are supposed to be off. Think of it as them being drunk and sugar high at the same time!

Ash4ever: Thanks! And don't worry. I take forever to review too! YAY for yaoi and Ruka rejection! I'd draw you a pic of their outfits, but I can't draw!

gaaranojutsu02: Hehehe! I'm glad that I made your day! And thank you! But I don't celebrate holidays.

doomedpassion: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

ItaFearMe: Thank you! I love that word! Wuffles...

xxsmilesRayrayxx: Thank you! And it's one of my favorite pairings too! And thanks again, but I don't celebrate holidays.

46 anime luvr: My mom goes crazy when I stay up late. As for cramps, I'm just told to take a midol, and go to school. T-T. Kain and Aido WILL have proper sex in the next chapter! And as for Zero's anger, I threw in a slap and punch for you! There will definately be a sequel! And thank you! I hope you had a great vacation!

BlaiseAchilleas: Hehe! There'll be a Kain/Aido lemon next chapter! I don't know anyone who likes Ruka...Thank you! Here's an update!


	9. Chapter 9

I AM BACK! Okay, so here's the info in order. First I was sick and confined to my bed for these past 4 months. I didn't even go to school. The only places I went were the bathroom, and my room. Then I had to start at my new school, since we moved. This past week WAS my vacation, and I wanted to update, but our Internet modem died Monday, and we didn't get a new one until Wednesday. Thursday was spent getting ready for surgery, Friday was my surgery, and Saturday was spent resting, but I threw up again, so I had to go to bed.

The Kain/Aido lemon will be a seperate story I've decided, so THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER, but I'm starting the sequels for this story, and my other story very soon, since I'm getting better. THE CONTEST IS CLOSED! If you won you'll be told at the end of this story.

Also I need a beta. If anyone's interested tell me okay? ON WITH THE FINALE!

Disclaimer: I don't own jack. Well, except the plot and my oc's.

* * *

Chapter 9

He was going to die. Well, no. Technically Kuran was going to die, because Zero was going to kill the pureblood. He was pregnant. PREGNANT! Kaname had just _happened _to forget to tell Zero that submissive vampire males could become pregnant once they were mated. Zero stepped out of his bedroom, only to hear Aido screech "Pregnant?!" from his room down the hall. Zero smirked as he headed down the stairs. Looks like Kaname was going to have some company while he slept on the couch. Going into the library, he found Kaname sitting at a desk filling out paperwork.

"OW!" Kaname rubbed his head, and picked up the stick-like thing that Zero had just thrown at his head. Seeing a happy face on it he looked at Zero for an explanation.

"Read the directions on the back idiot." Zero growled out. Flipping the stick over he saw the label for 'Clearblue Prregnancy Test.' He dropped the test on the desk and looked up.

"Zero?"

"What?"

"...Don't you have to pee on these to get them work?"

"Yes."

"...I see..." Kaname got up from the desk and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"Well seeing as you just threw a pee soaked stick at my head, and I touched it with my hands, I'm going to go take a shower." Zero fumed for a bit before smacking Kaname on the back of the head.

"What was that for?!"

"FOR GETTING ME PREGNANT!"

"You're pregnant?!" Zero's eye twitched.

"No. I just go around throwing pee soaked sticks at people" Kaname rolled his eyes.

"With your temper, I wouldn't be surprised." Kaname muttered under his breath. Zero snapped.

"What was that?!" Kaname chuckled nervously.

"Nothing, nothing." A pregnant Zero was a deadly Zero. He would have to remember that. Ichiru walked into the room with a grin on his face.

"I heard shouting. Trouble in paradise?" Kaname sighed.

"No. Zero's just pregnant." There was a silence for a good ten minutes. Then Ichiru burst out laughing. Zero smacked Kaname again.

"What did I do now?!"

"Just pregnant? JUST PREGNANT?! I'm a GUY! And NO ONE asked you to tell him ANYTHING!"

"I don't see what's wrong with him knowing. He's your brother after all." Zero just pointed at his twin, who was struggling to breathe from his position on the floor. Yuuki walked in next.

"What's going on?"

"Kuran knocked-up my brother!" Ichiru called out from the floor. Zero kicked him in the stomach. Yuuki chuckled nervously.

"Well on the bright side, you're not alone Zero. Aido-San is pregnant too." Zero's eye twitched again.

"It's better news for Kaname. He'll have a friend with him while he sleeps on the couch." Zero walked out of the room. Kaname's head snapped up, and he followed Zero out of the room.

"Don't you think that's a little bit much Zero?" Yuuki heard Zero scream out "No!" from down the hall. She sighed, and helped Ichiru get off the floor.

"Maybe Kain-San will have a better time dealing with Aido-San..."

With Kain and Aido

Kain ducked as another vase was thrown at him.

"Hanabusa, it's fine."

"IT IS NOT FINE! I'M PREGNANT!" Running out of things to throw, Aido locked himself in the bathroom. Kain sighed, and went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Hanabusa, I don't see why you're upset. With some training, you'll be a great parent." Picking the lock, he went inside to see Aido sitting in the corner of the room.

"I'll be FAT!" Aido screamed. Kain sweat-dropped.

"That's what you're worried about?" Aido glared.

"Of course you don't have to worry. _You're_not competing with Ruka for yourself!" Kain sighed again, and went to hug Aido.

"It's fine. Ruka's nowhere near here, and I don't like her like that." Aido nodded, and started moving closer before he froze. Kain looked down to see Aido's eye twitching, as he glared up at Kain.

"...Did you just call me a bad parent?" Kain paled.

"No! Of course not!"

"You did! You said that I needed training. Kain froze. Crap. Aido stood up, and walked out the bathroom, with Kain following behind him.

"Hanabusa, I didn't..."

"COUCH!" Aido screamed.

Later that night

Kaname's eye twitched as he tried to become comfortable on one of the couches. Kain was on the couch on the other side of the room. Zero and Aido had refused to change their minds. They even made sure that neither male could sleep in the guest rooms. The two sighed simultaneously. This was going to be a long nine months.

* * *

Hehehe. I feel bad for them. Couches hurt. I've slept on them during sleepovers. To the THANKIES! Author Alert: Abyssinian Rose, Vaporwatergirl, vixen fire, and Yuki the Ryuujin No Miko! Favorite Author: vixen fire! Favorite Story: chocoxlat., ElvinaPotter, hime143, LoveOfMyLifeIs., ScarredButterflyWings, Supernaturallvr, and vixen fire! Story Alert: ashuraochan, blackeyesnick, chocoxlat., ElvinaPotter, hwangpah, LoveOfMyLifeIs., Oceanmegami, Sin Angel, Supernaturallvr, Vaporwatergirl, vixen fire, and zeair! REVIEWS!

Rei-chan94: Hehehe! I do love the song, and Kaname is perverted! Here's the last chapter!

fanfictionmaniac: I'M SORRY! There's an explanation at the top. I'm glad that you like it though!

46 anime luvr: Yes the butterfly is a symbol for Zero turning into a pureblood. Thank you, I wasn't sure if the lemon was good. And you've won the contest. I'm 16, And I'll do the Yu Yu Hakusho one, since I'm already doing stories for other people in your other choices. And I don't think that you're old until you give up any form of animation whatsoever. I'm glad that you think of me as a friend! I'd love to be your friend! You can't have enough!

Kay: It's okay. Review if you can. Sorry that the lemon was short. I was dead tired, and I had to go to bed because it was a school night, and it was 3 in the morning. You have won the contest. I'm 16. I'm glad you liked the chapter, though!

parisbarud: I'M SORRY! The reason for me not updating is at the top.

vampirelover: Here's an update! The reason for me not updating is at the top. And yes, Zero's pregnant.

aisha4senru: Hehe! Thank you! I'm glad that you like it.

Vaporwatergirl: Whoo! Here's an update!

xxsmilesRayrayxx: Thank you! I'm glad that I've satisfied your inner fangirl!

takara94: Who doesn't love lemons? And I'm a Jehovah Witness, and we don't celebrate holidays.

Pawn Fuuki -ItaFearMe-: Hehe. Have you heard the word 'sexellent'? I burst out laughing when I heard it. I'm glad you liked the chapter, but YOU MUST LIVE! You have to read the sequel!

missterss elis: You were in the age range, so you've won! I'm 16. I'm sorry that I've taken so long. The reason's at the top.

Ash4ever: NO! You went over the limit. It was 14-18. You guessed 20. I'm 16. I'm doing a Kain/Aido story soon though, so you've won in a sense!


End file.
